Déjame ser tu lugar
by orochi.snk
Summary: Todos queremos tener un lugar en donde podamos ser felices y tener paz, pero tenemos que esforzarnos por conseguirlo. La historia de como es que 2 chicos se enamoraron lentamente sin darse cuenta de ello.
1. Chapter 1

**Que tal seguidores de FF. Esta vez me inspire en otro Bunny menos dramatico y un poco mas romantico. Se que tengo otro Fic pendentiente por terminar pero les aseguro que no quedara inconcluso. Les advierto que la historia no sale mucho de estos 2 personajes y que se desarrolla algo lento. Trate de Enfocarme en como es que se acercan sentimentalmente. No es muy larga, solo son 6 capitulos y subire 1 cada 4 dias.**

**Sin mas preámbulos aqui empieza**

* * *

Era un día común, un miércoles tranquilo en el pequeño pueblo de South Park. Ya habían acabado las clases en la escuela. La mayoría de los alumnos se habían retirado a sus casas, pero cierto rubio de anorak naranja estaba guardando varias cosas en su casillero. A sus 16 años Kenny se había vuelto más alto. Su espalda se había ensanchado y formado músculos en sus brazos, espalda y abdomen aunque no hiciera mucho ejercicio. Ya no usaba mucho la gorra para tapar su rostro, dejaba descubierto su pelo dorado y desalineado. Su piel blanca en la cara no tenía una sola imperfección y esto hacia que sus ojos azules como un cielo despejado en verano se notaran aun más. De más está decir que su popularidad con las chicas aumento considerablemente. Era el galán número 1 de la preparatoria y conquistaba cada chica que él quería.

No podía irse de la escuela aun, pero no porque quisiera estar ahí. El consejero de la escuela, el Sr. Mackey, lo había citado a su oficina después de clases sin ningún motivo aparente, es decir, esta semana no había hecho nada malo, o nada que el recuerde… No había repartido revistas pornográficas, no había tenido sexo en el baño de la escuela, no les había enseñado su "cosa" a otros alumnos, y no había pedido dinero para comprar condones... si no le fallaba la memoria, en esta semana no hizo nada malo y eso le enfadaba. Trato de contenerse lo más que pudo y aun así lo citaron después de clases. Cerró su casillero de un golpe susurrando algunas maldiciones en voz baja. ""Tranquilízate Kenny"" se dijo a sí mismo para luego dar una gran suspiro. Cuando se relajo después de esa pequeña rabieta que tuvo volvió a percibir su exterior y noto que sus amigos estaban a un lado esperándolo para irse.

–Hey Kenny, ¿Nos vamos? – Pregunto Kyle, un tanto impaciente, ya era muy tarde como para seguir en la escuela –es miércoles de videojuegos ¿recuerdas? – Kyle y Stan no habían cambiado mucho. Seguían siendo los súper mejores amigos y aun se juntaban los 4, aunque a veces se preguntaba el porqué dejaban aun que Cartman estuviera con ellos. Costumbre tal vez.

–No puedo, el Sr. Mackey me llamo a su oficina después de clases– se empezó a separar de sus amigos y caminar por el pasillo al lado contrario de la salida de la escuela

– ¿Y ahora que hiciste? – pregunto el pelirrojo con voz más fuerte pues el rubio se estaba alejando

–Nada, me citaron por hacer nada– Gritando en tono molesto. Dicho eso deja a sus amigos para ir a su aburrida plática con el asesor. Llega en frente de la puerta de la oficina. Miraba esta con una pesadez en su alma, el solo imaginar que tan larga seria la charla lo aburría y no quería pensar en cuanto se tendría que esforzar por no quedarse dormido en cada frase que terminaba con "Mmm okei". Recarga su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta, se queda así unos segundos, lanza un último suspiro para darse algo de ánimos a sí mismo. Le da la vuelta a la perilla y abre lentamente. Al ver hacia dentro nota inmediatamente que el Sr. Mackey no estaba solo. Frente a su escritorio estaba sentado otro alumno, uno de su propio grupo.

– ¿Butters? ¿Qué haces aquí?– Pregunta muy sorprendido. La apariencia de Butters era lo que se podía definir como "exquisita". Estaba delgado y su piel era blanca y un poco pálida pues no hacia ejercicio y no practicaba algún deporte. Su pelo rubio casi plateado resaltaba sus grandes ojos negros. No tenía mucha altura, le llegaba un poco más a los hombros de Kenny. El abdomen era plano haciendo que su cintura se notara más. Muchos hacían bromas al respecto diciendo que tenía cuerpo de niña. Era lo que se concia como un nerd, un niño bueno, el típico chico aburrido que entregaba todas las tareas, que no iba a fiestas, obedecía a los demás a la perfección, siempre sacaba 100 en todos los exámenes y nunca quedaba en detención.

–Hola Kenny, también me acaban de dar la noticia– Decía Butters con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

–Joven McCormick tome asiento Mmm okei– dice el adulto. El rubio le hace caso y se sienta en otra silla que estaba a un lado del otro rubio con una mirada más pesada que la que ya tenía. Sabía que esa situación solo significaría que le dirían algo que no le iba a gustar nada.

–Kenny– Continuo diciendo el asesor –últimamente los profesores han notado que tus calificaciones han sido muy bajas y, a pesar de que queremos ayudar a los alumnos con este problema, nos resulta muy difícil sacar algo de tiempo extra Mmm okei –

–Y eso significa que…– responde esperando la verdadera noticia

–Bueno, la escuela está poniendo en marcha el programa de tutores escolares Mmm okei, se les asigna un tutor de su mismo salón para que estos les ayuden a estudiar después de clases en las materias que están teniendo problemas y Butters…

–Espere, espere, espere; Tendré que estudiar más después de clase– interrumpe poniendo ambas palmas extendidas en frete de señor Sr. Mackey para que se notara mas la pausa que quería hacer en el momento.

–Así es, no será mucho tiempo, solo 1 hora diaria. Estarán en el área de biblioteca para asegurarnos de que cumpla con la tarea de estudios–

– ¿Y si me niego? – Pregunta un tanto desafiante Kenny. De verdad no le gustaba nada la idea del consejero

–No puede negarse jovencito– Responde un poco mas enfadado el adulto –Entienda que lo hacemos por su bien, sus calificaciones has estado por debajo del promedio para aprobar en estos parciales y si en el próximo examen no saca si quiera un 8 como mínimo, tendré que suspenderlo y volverá a repetir año ¿Es eso lo que quiere? –

Kenny solo lanza unos susurros en voz baja, probablemente muchas maldiciones pero prefirió no responder nada, el estaba consciente de que Sr. Mackey tenía razón, tomaba sus estudios muy a la ligera.

–Le asigne al joven Butters pues él es mejor de su clase, y siempre cumple con sus obligaciones por lo que él me dirá si está faltando a las tutorías después de clases. Por el momento es todo, pueden retirarse– les hace una seña apuntando hacia la salida.

Kenny fue el primero en salir, abrió la puerta bruscamente y a paso veloz. En esos momentos no tenía humor para nada más que llegar largarse inmediatamente de ahí. Sin embargo Butters sale corriendo detrás de él y al alcanzarlo intenta tener una plática para motivarlo.

–Kenny, espera– le dice un tanto cansado por mantener el mismo paso.

–Hoy no Butters– responde sin mirarlo y tratando de seguir más rápido

–Vamos Kenny, ya verás que va a ser divertido– El rubio de Naranja deja caer levemente su cabeza de solo pensar en lo aburrido que serian los próximos días.

–Estaremos juntos– sigue diciendo el inocente chico y Kenny deja caer más su cabeza –En la biblioteca – ahora deja caer sus hombros –Durante una hora – suelta los brazos para que se tambaleen el caminar –Solo con los libros en frente–

Butters estaba más que feliz, siempre le gusto estudiar y ayudar a los demás, y en esta ocasión podría hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo pero cuando vio a su compañero este estaba caminando con la espalda encorvada y los brazos casi arrastrándolos al suelo. No estaba tan animado como él.

–Butters– interrumpe a su compañero –podemos hablar de esto mañana, creo que es mucha "emoción" por hoy–

– ¡Oh! Claro Kenny– responde el ojinegro creyendo esa mentira con una sonrisa –nos vemos mañana en la biblioteca después de clases–

Lo único que pensó el chico de naranja es en ir a la casa de Stan, de seguro ahí estarían todos sus amigos entreteniéndose con algún videojuego y necesitaba distraerse con algo. No tardo mucho en llegar. Evito la molestia en tocar el timbre pues ninguno lo escucharía. Lo más probable es que estarían frente al televisor jugando a todo volumen y lo podrían dejar afuera por horas así que simplemente entro. Llego a la sala y efectivamente paso lo que pensaba. Kyle y Cartman estaban sentados en el piso delante del sofá, compitiendo con los mandos mientras Stan, sentado en la orilla del sillón miraba fijamente la escena.

–Hola chicos– Saluda Kenny sentándose a un lado del sofá donde se encontraba Stan tirando su mochila en el piso.

–Hola Kenny– saluda Kyle sin despegar la vista de la televisión

–No desconcentres hijo de puta– dice Cartman con su peculiar tono de voz

–Amigo, ¿Por qué tardaste en llegar? Se supone que siempre nos vemos aquí los miércoles después de clases– Pregunta curioso Stan

–Me acaban de dar una mala noticia– respondió molesto recordando todo lo que paso –Resulta que el idiota de Mackey cree que tengo tan bajas notas que necesito de un tutor y, adivinen a quien me asignaron… a Butters– Kenny no tenía nada en contra de Butters, sabía que era un buen muchacho y que ayudaba siempre que podía, pero había un detalle

–Por el tapa rabos de Jesús– le dice Cartman con una voz burlona – ¿No te pudieron asignar un peor tutor? –

–No te burles así culón– responde inmediatamente Kyle –Butters es un buen chico, solo es un tanto…– dio una pausa en la última frase pensando en que palabra encajaría mejor para que no sonara mal

–Aburrido– Termina de contestar Stan –Yo diría muy, muy aburrido– Aunque no recordaban exactamente porque, a sus tres amigos les vino a la mente cuando intentaron que Butters fuera parte de su grupo y ahí fue cuando se dieron cuenta de poco divertido que era.

–Gracias amigos, eso me ayuda mucho– Dijo el rubio quejándose sarcásticamente pues las palabras que oía no le servían de mucho

–Qué culpa tenemos de que Butters sea un completo Nerd– Cartman nuevamente responde, pero esta vez lo hacía sin reírse –Es decir, al menos el judío sabe divertirse de vez en cuando pero el… dice no a cualquier cosa, debe tener demasiada arena en la vagina.

–Saben algo, no quiero hablar de eso, solo denme un jodido control. Jugare hasta que me sangren los dedos, Mañana hallare una forma de manejar a Butters y tratar de no quedarme más tiempo en la escuela–

* * *

**Este es el final del Capitulo 1. Se que no hay mucha accion por el momento pero les prometo que se pondra muy linda la historia. Espero sinceramente que les agrade leerme.**

**Hasta el capitulo 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buen día Pues publico el capitulo 2 antes de lo esperado. Quiero que el menos uno de mis fics quede en estado completo XD. Aun no hay algo de acción fuerte por así decirlo, como dije la trama es algo lenta pero espero que les guste como se van acercando estos 2 chicos.**

* * *

Kenny entro a la biblioteca. Los días anteriores de estudios no habían sido del todo divertidos, si quiera tolerables, pero tenía una sentencia que cumplir, y su verdugo era un niño aplicado que estaba dispuesto a seguir su tarea y no lo dejaría escaparse tan fácil. Por más que pensaba no había salida esta vez, tenía que seguir con esto hasta el final.

Pasa los estantes donde se encuentran todos los libros para llegar a un pasillo central donde se ponían las mesas de estudios. En una de esas, Butters ya estaba sentado, listo y preparado con todos los libros ordenados sobre la mesa con una mirada concentrada y un tanto entretenida leyendo uno de ellos. El rubio de naranja seguía preguntándose cómo era posible que alguien se divirtiera en la biblioteca, tendrías que ser una especie de alienígena para poder durar más de 2 horas en ese lugar.

Se acerca a la mesa, jala la silla que está en frente de su tutor y se sienta. Las clases empezaron y al cabo de un rato…

–Entonces x representa la variable y a, b y c son constantes; a es un coeficiente cuadrático, b el coeficiente lineal y c es el término independiente– Butters trataba de explicar lo mejor que podía. El algebra le eran muy simples, no importa que tan complicado era el problema, lo razonaba como sumar 2+2, pero para Kenny todo era muy distintito ¿Cómo es posible que puedas multiplicar letras? No entendía nada, y lo que más le frustraba es que lo estaba intentando

–No puedo hacerlo…– interrumpe el rubio dejando caer su cabeza en medio del libro

–Vamos Kenny, tienes que esforzarte un poco mas– Le respondió su tutor con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero el otro ya estaba muy cansado de intentarlo. En esas circunstancias solo le quedaba ser sincero para ver si Butters lo podía dejar en paz cuando se dé cuenta que el es un caso perdido

–Para que… nunca llegare a nada… creo que fui destinado a ser un don nadie desde que nací… Mis padres son los más pobres de la ciudad, solo estoy en esta escuela porque es gratuita, pero jamás podrían pagarme una universidad o algo por el estilo, mi hermano ni si quiera pudo terminar la secundaria, trabaja de mecánico en un taller. Mi padre es un borracho que apenas sabe que existo y mi mama nos recuerda constantemente a mi hermano y a mí que nunca llegaremos a ser alguien importante en la vida. Además siempre que trato de esforzarme en algo, nunca vale la pena, fracaso de una u otra forma. Me resigne a ser lo que soy, un chico que solo vive el momento, que no se esfuerza… pero está bien, sabes, si no tienes algo a que aspirar nunca tendrás porque estar desilusionado– Su mirada reflejaba un alma vacía, ni triste ni feliz, mirando a un punto ciego de la mesa.

–Kenny– interrumpe el pequeño rubio cerrando el libro de matemáticas que estaba leyendo –Dejemos de estudiar por un rato, quiero que vengas conmigo a un lugar–

Dicho esto Butters se levanto y le dio una seña para que Kenny lo acompañara. Dejaron la biblioteca, el lugar específico donde se les asignaron el lugar de estudio. Normalmente Butters nunca desobedecía la orden directa de algún adulto por lo que Kenny se mostro interesado en que tenía que mostrarle su tutor para llegar a interrumpir sus clases personales de esa manera. Llegaron a una de las salidas laterales de la preparatoria, aun lado del gimnasio, una puerta que no era muy usada. Muy pocos, si no es que ninguno, llegaba a pasar por ese marco en todo un día. Al salir dieron vuelta a la derecha para llegar a un pequeño espacio como un cuarto donde las paredes exteriores del gimnasio casi completaban un cuarto a excepción de una pared en un espacio reducido de cómo unos 3 metros de cada lado. Dentro de esas dimensiones se encontraban unos escalones que se hundían al piso como un metro y medio, una entrada al sótano de la escuela. Ese lugar estaba casi desierto y muy descuidado, olvidado por el departamento de limpieza de la escuela y, por lo mismo, casi ningún alumno se interesaba en ir ahí por lo sucio que estaba. Bajaron las escaleras, no sin que antes Butters mirara alrededor para ver que no se aproximara nadie. En el fondo había una puerta pegada a la pared, una muy vieja de metal, se podía ver las partes oxidadas cubriendo la mayor superficie de esta. Butters con una mano tomo el picaflor y con la otra apoyo en la puerta para hacer presión en esta y darle un empuje hacia arriba. Se oía como los pedazos de las bisagras oxidadas rechinaban unas con otras. La abrió solo un poco para que ambos pudieran entrar de uno por uno.

–A donde se supone que vamos– Pregunta muy extrañado el chico de ojos azules

–A mi lugar favorito– respondió sonriéndole. Entraron al lugar y Kenny vio que se encontraban debajo de la construcción de la escuela, donde estaban todas las tuberías y desagües de esta. Bajaron por otras escaleras de metal y siguieron caminado por un pasillo casi completamente obscuro de no ser por los rayos de luz que se filtraban por los agujeros de las paredes y el techo. Siguieron adentrándose más y más y de pronto el pequeño rubio se detiene.

–Llegamos– Dijo Butters parándose sobre una rejilla de metal en el piso. En frente de ellos podía verse un cilindro gigante de metal protegido por un cuarto hecho de alambrado. Había válvulas con señales rojas y un letrero casi despintado que decía "cuidado, caliente". Sin duda alguna era el calentador del agua de la escuela.

–Y… ¿Qué tiene de especial este lugar?– Pregunta el chico de naranja sin entender aun porque su tutor menciono que este era su lugar favorito, simplemente no le hallaba algo de interesante o si quiera tolerable. Tal vez era muy privado, pero era muy sucio y ruidoso, pues el sonido del vapor escapándose en algunas fugas de las tuberías sonaba muy fuerte y hacían eco en todos los rincones del lugar.

–Solo espera– Butters estaba muy sonriente con los ojos cerrados sin moverse sobre la rejilla de metal del piso donde se encontraba parado, como esperando algo y en pocos segundos sale mucho vapor a presión sobre la rejilla en la que estaba parado cubriendo al chico completamente con una columna blanca que parecía el manto una nube abrazándolo. Dado la rapidez que salía el agua evaporada, ya no se encontraba en temperaturas altas si no que era casi frio por lo que el vapor se dispersaba casi en segundos al salir de ese modo. Butters solo estaba riendo, su camisa y su pelo se movían de un lado a otro rápidamente y levanta ambas manos extendiéndolas de un lado a otro, disfrutando el momento.

Después de unos 15 segundos el vapor dejo de salir y Butters estaba con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados. Kenny aun seguía sin entender que fue lo que paso, mirando extrañamente al otro chico y cuestionando su cordura por unos momentos.

–Es tu turno– le dijo el pequeño rubio. Tomo de la mano a Kenny y lo puso debajo de la rejilla donde él se encontraba, se hizo a un lado para dejarlo solo mientras sonreía mostrándose impaciente.

– ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?– Dijo Kenny un tanto espantado por la situación en que se encontraba

–Solo espera– Dijo totalmente seguro el pequeño rubio. El joven McCormick se encontraba rígido, mirando fijamente debajo suyo para recibir todo el vapor sobre su cuerpo.

–Deja de preocuparte– le dice Butters al ver lo estresado que se encontraba –No lo esperes, solo sigue con tu vida y no te preocupes en como saldrán las cosas–

–Pero como se supone que no tenga que preocuparme cuando…– En eso sale nuevamente el vapor cubriendo totalmente a Kenny. Este al principio se asusto por la sorpresa y por no poder abrir los ojos por el aire al salir disparado con esa rapidez, pero después de esa sensación sintió que los segundos pasaban más y más lentos. Se olvido por completo de todas sus mortificaciones. Sentía que estaba flotando en una nube, no pensaba en nada más que en sus respiraciones, sintiendo cada latido de su corazón oyendo únicamente el aire que pasaba rápidamente sobre sus oídos. Por un momento sintió una paz que jamás pudo haber sentido en toda su vida. El vapor dejo de salir y Kenny estaba con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

–Wow… eso fue…– Dice el chico de naranja con una voz baja y tranquila.

–Increíble verdad– Termina de concluir la frase Butters –Siempre que siento que no puedo seguir, cuando me preocupo demasiado por un examen, cuando me siento deprimido o cuando mi vida no va como yo quisiera vengo a aquí y me hace recordar que debo de dejar que las cosas pasen a su tiempo… dejar de preocuparme tanto. –

El chico de naranja le respondió con una sonrisa sincera, nadie en la vida le había dado una lección de esa manera, de una forma en que las palabras no se quedaran en el aire si no que le llegaran al fondo se su ser, entendiendo completamente cada línea que oía.

–Nunca dejes de esforzarte Kenny– Siguió hablando el rubio de ojos negros –No te rindas simplemente por el miedo a fracasar, solo da lo mejor de ti y no te acongojes por lo que pueda pasar–

Kenny veía fijamente a Butters, era un chico excepcional, interesante y muy inteligente; no era nada aburrido como todos lo pensaban, simplemente nunca se habían dado el tiempo de conocerlo mejor, conocerlo como él lo hizo ese día y estaba feliz de haberlo hecho

* * *

**Bien, este es el final del capitulo 2. Si las cosas me van bien, el viernes subo el siguiente capitulo. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Pues es viernes a si que subo el capitulo 3. Escribir no se me da tan fácil como pensaba. Aun asi leo varias veces lo que hago para ver si quedo del todo bien. Espero les guste.**

* * *

Kenny y Butters habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos, aun después de la hora que les asignaron de estudio. Su relación se podría comparar a la amistad que tenían Kyle y Stan; siempre juntos en todo momento, disfrutando la compañía uno del otro, lo cual era raro, pues eran muy diferentes pero aun así se habían hecho muy buenos amigos.

El día del examen por fin llego. Era viernes, el último día de escuela de la semana. Aquí se resumía todo el esfuerzo que Kenny invirtió durante estos últimos días. Tenía que admitir que se encontraba nervioso, necesitaba una calificación alta para no reprobar el semestre y quedar suspendido, lo cual sería más patético pues dedico mucho tiempo y esfuerzo en intentarlo. Al sentase en su pupitre, los nervios lo invadían. ¿Qué tal si olvidaba todo? ¿O no encontraba la respuesta a ningún problema? ¿Y si se quedaba a un punto de sacar un 8? En esos momentos su paranoia era peor que la de Teweek y justo cuando su desesperación lo llevara al borde de la locura sintió la mano de alguien sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo. Al girar su cabeza ve a Butters con una sonrisa que emanaba una extraña sensación de paz y confianza mientras le decía "Recuerda lo que aprendiste". No se refería a todas las lecciones de algebra que estudiaron, no, quería que recordara la lección más importante de todas; Esfuérzate al máximo y no te preocupes por como saldrán las cosas. Kenny le respondió con un "Gracias" mientras sus nervios desaparecían por completo.

La maestra llego y repartió los exámenes a cada uno de los alumnos, no sin antes haber separado todos los bancos lo más posible alrededor de todo el salón para que estuvieran separados uno de los otros y evitar que se copiaran. La duración era de 2 horas como máximo. El examen era 10% teoría y 90% práctica dejando en claro que lo importante para aprobar era contestar cada uno de los problemas.

El primero en acabar fue Butters, como era de esperarse. Tuvo pequeñas dificultades, pero nada que le fuera un verdadero reto. Se levanto de su pupitre y entrego su examen dejándolo en el escritorio de la profesora. Ella le dio las indicaciones de que tomara sus cosas y esperara afuera del salón. Fue a su banco y después de tomar su mochila miro hacia donde Kenny para ver qué tal le iba. Este ni si quiera noto que Butters había terminado. Su mirada no se apartaba de su examen, completamente concentrado, escribiendo y borrando sobre el papel. El pequeño rubio solo soltó una pequeña risa en vos baja. Le daba mucha felicidad ver a Kenny así de decidido.

Se salió del salón y espero recargado en la pared. El siguiente en salir fue Kyle casi seguido por Stan. Luego salió Wendy seguido de Bebe. Y así cada uno entregaba su examen y saliendo del salón hablando de lo que contestaron en cada respuesta y de lo difícil que se le hizo a muchos. Paso una hora y media y todos ya habían terminado. Todos excepto un alumno. Kenny aun seguía dentro, contestando, borrando y corrigiendo sus respuestas. El tiempo se estaba agotando y él seguía ahí dentro. Butters se empezó a preocupar por su amigo y cuando sintió que ya no podría esperar más sale Kenny del salón. El pequeño rubio se le acerca inmediatamente.

– ¿Y qué tal te fue? – le pregunta

–No lo sé. Alcance a contestar todo pero no sé si las respuestas que puse estén bien. Muchas cosas de las que estudiamos no las recordé del todo así que… simplemente no lo sé– Kenny de verdad estaba preocupado, dio lo mejor de sí, nunca en su vida se esforzó tanto por un examen y seria una cruel jugarreta del destino que reprobara. La maestra sale del salón y les habla a sus alumnos que también se encontraban afuera

–Bueno chicos, ya casi es hora del receso a sí que pueden ir a la cafetería. Cuando entren les daré sus exámenes con la calificación– Dicho eso vuelve a entrar y sentarse en su escritorio para revisar cada uno de las pruebas. Pasaría al menos 2 horas antes de saber los resultados y los nervios mataban a Kenny. Butters se dio cuenta de eso. Le da un jalón a la gorra naranja de su amigo para que voltee a verlo.

– ¿Quieres ir un rato? – Le pregunta al chico de naranja mientras le daba una sonrisa inocente

–Sí, de verdad lo necesito– le responde. Como aun no era la hora donde toda la escuela salía a la cafetería, los pasillos estaban solos. Salieron por la puerta lateral que se encuentra a un lado del gimnasio y bajaron al sótano por la puerta oxidada.

El lugar Favorito de Butters se había vuelto el lugar favorito de ambos, pero lo curioso es que nunca iban solos. Siempre que uno de ellos estaba triste, preocupado o ansioso iban al sótano de la escuela a estar en ese lugar.

El chico de ojos azules estaba parado en la rejilla de metal del suelo. Respiraba lentamente, tratando de relajarse y en un segundo se encontró cubierto de una ráfaga de vapor. No sabía cuántas veces lo había hecho, pero siempre tenía el mismo efecto. Lo relajaba, hacia que recordara que no debía preocuparse.

– ¿Estas mejor? – Le pregunta sonriente el rubio de ojos negros

–Sí, de verdad quería sentirlo– Le responde ya menos preocupado

–Veraz como todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro– Le da una inocente sonrisa. Por alguna razón, eso tranquilizaba aun más a Kenny

–Creo que ya termino el receso, tenemos que volver– le dice el chico de naranja a lo que el otro asintió con la cabeza.

Regresaron al salón. Todos ya habían entrado y solo esperaban a que la maestra terminara de revisar los últimos exámenes que quedaban. Al cabo de unos minutos la profesora se levanta y entrega las pruebas boca abajo a cada uno de los alumnos pasando por sus lugares. Ella pensaba que la discreción en la forma de entregar las notas era el deber de un maestro pues odiaba aquellos que daban el resultado en voz alta, lo sentía una falta de respeto a la privacidad de sus alumnos. El primero en tener su resultado fue Butters. Saco un 100 como era de esperarse. Ya al último Kenny recibió su examen. No quería voltearlo. No se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias a sí que solo lo doblo por la mitad y lo guardo en su mochila. El resto de la clase la profesora se dedico a repasar los problemas que vieron.

Toco el timbre de salida. El pequeño rubio se acerco inmediatamente a su amigo para ver qué tal le había ido. Todos los demás se fueron de inmediato, incluyendo a los amigos de Kenny dejando solos dentro del salón.

–Y qué tal te fue– pregunto un tanto impaciente por saber la respuesta

–Aun no lo averiguo, no he visto el resultado… creo que tengo algo de miedo– le confesó sin la más mínima duda.

– ¿Quieres que lo vea por ti? – le pregunto pensando que eso era lo que quería que hiciera

–No, lo hare yo– Saca su Examen, le desdobla y ve la hoja. Pone una mirada triste y Butters se asusta por eso.

– ¿Y bien? – pregunta nervioso el pequeño. Kenny voltea el examen para que lo viera. En la parte superior tenía su calificación encerrada en un círculo. Un 92 marcado en rojo. Butters se pone muy feliz. Se emociono más que su amigo y brinca hacia Kenny dándole un fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido por el otro.

Al cabo de unos segundos se dan cuenta de lo que hicieron y se separan rápidamente apenados. Ambos estaban sonrojados mirando al piso sin atreverse a verse. Justo cuando el menor le iba a ofrecer una disculpa el otro le gana la palabra.

–Oye, te tengo una sorpresa– Dice para romper el hielo de la incómoda situación

–A si, ¿Cuál es? – Le pregunta un poco curioso. No esperaba recibir algún agradecimiento.

–Veraz, hace algunos días Tammy me pidió salir con ella en una cita y tiene a una amiga de la ciudad que vino a visitarla, se llama Kelly y me pregunto si conocía a un amigo para tener una cita doble y créeme ambas están muy buenas–"¿Una cita?" Se pregunto Butters por dentro. Hacía mucho que no tenía algún contacto con una chica que no fuera por algún trabajo o tarea. Es decir, le gustaba la idea pero lo ponía muy nervioso pues no era muy bueno para esas cosas

–No lo sé, no sé si mis papas me dejen– Le dijo en respuesta inmediata

–Vamos Butters, les diremos a tus padres que te quedaras conmigo en mi casa. Te dejaran ir. Ya me conocen y hemos pasado mucho tiempo en tu casa estudiando. Además estaré a tu lado en todo momento. Si no sabes qué hacer soy el más indicado para asesorarte– Le rodea el cuello con su brazo para animarlo.

El rubio pequeño sabía que no era una muy buena idea, pero al final pensó que tal vez podía tener algo de diversión y Kenny estaría ahí en todo momento por lo que no debía preocuparse.

–Está bien, solo por ti lo hare – le responde cediendo a la petición de su amigo

–Eso es el espíritu Butters. Mañana a las 8 de la noche pasaran ellas a mi casa. De ahí nos iremos al bosque para estar solos nosotros 4 y estaremos ahí hasta la madrugada. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien– Ahora Kenny era el Impaciente. En parte quería ayudar a su amigo a desenvolverse un poco y demostrarle a los demás que no era aburrido como todos pensaban y esta era la mejor forma que él creía

* * *

**Lo se, lo se, 3 capítulos y aun no pasa nada interesante entre ellos XD. Pero el siguiente capitulo ya empieza el romance. El proximo lunes actualizare. Hasta entonces**


	4. Chapter 4

**Por fin es lunes. Me siento super enfermo pero aun así dije que actualizaría hoy. Por fin en este capitulo pasan cosas interesantes entre estos dos. Me anima mucho sus reviews, gracias por decirme que les esta gustando la trama. **

* * *

La noche del sábado llego. El plan era muy simple; las chicas llegarían a la casa de Kenny en la noche. Después saldrían a comprar cosas en una tienda de autoservicio; unas botanas ligeras para comer y algo de alcohol. Irían a un lugar en el bosque cercas del lago de South Park donde nadie los molestara y estarían ahí casi hasta el amanecer. Solo 4 jóvenes sin ninguna supervisión adulta. Para Kenny eso sonaba muy divertido, probablemente terminaría acostándose con Tammy y esperaba que Butters se animara a divertirse también y, quien sabe, tal vez dejaría de ser tan estricto consigo mismo y aventurarse con Kelly. Pero este ultimo tenía el estomago hecho un nudo. Hoy se atrevería a hacer muchas cosas que jamás pensó que haría. Primero y más importante, les mintió a sus papas. Además de eso, desobedeció muchas reglas importantes, se escaparía para salir con chicas y probablemente hicieran cosas sucias además de que beberían alcohol. Si no fuera porque se trataba de Kenny, hubiera dicho que no como siempre lo hacía con los demás. Pero ahora era su mejor amigo y tenía que estar en las buenas y en las malas, aunque no sabía si en esta ocasión se trataba de una buena o una mala.

Los 2 chicos esperaban sentados en el sillón roto de la casa de de la casa de los McCormick. Tocaron el timbre y Butters casi salta del susto.

– ¡Llegaron! – Exclamo con ansias el rubio mayor. Fue a la entrada para recibirlas. Al abrir la puerta lo que vio fue mejor de lo que esperaba. Tammy se veía más mayor de lo que aparentaba. Sus dotes resaltaban mucho, tanto en su pecho como en sus piernas. Llevaba una blusa blanca apretada y unos jeans color azul pegado a su cuerpo con unos tacones negros. Kelly no era de menos. Tenía el rostro de una estrella porno famosa y su cintura parecía de una modelo de modas. Su ropa consistía en un escote rojo y una minifalda negra con botas de cuero negras que le llegaban casi a la rodilla.

–Hola Kenny– lo saluda de beso Tammy –Cuanto tiempo sin vernos– lo sostiene de las manos para dar a entender que ella era su pareja.

–Tammy, me da mucho gusto verte. Mira el es del amigo que te hable. Ven aquí Butters– Le hace una seña para que el otro rubio se levante y se acercara.

–Ho… hola, Yo… me… me llamo Butters– Saluda muy nervioso. Ambas chicas le dan un escaneo de cuerpo entero al pequeño chico y la reacción en sus rostros fue un reflejo de decepción.

Salieron de la casa. Kenny solo grito a sus padres que luego volvía y no espero a oír una respuesta, aunque no es que les importara realmente. Siguieron caminando. Kenny y Tammy iban adelante platicando mientras Butters y Kelly se quedaban atrás. El pequeño rubio estaba callado y al parecer su acompañante no hacia el mínimo esfuerzo por tratar de iniciar una conversación. Al llegar a la tienda de autoservicio, El chico de naranja llama a su amigo para comprar las cosas mientras las chicas las esperaban afuera. Cuando se quedaron solas Kelly le reclamo

–Cuando me dijiste que nos íbamos a divertir no pensé que tenía que salir con eso– Señala a Butters.

–De verdad lo siento mucho amiga. Pero cuando Kenny menciono que tenía un amigo pensé que se refería a alguien como él, no ese niñato– le dijo con un tono suave de suplica

–Sabes algo, diles que me estoy sintiendo mal y me tengo que ir – ella quería irse lo antes posible

–Vamos, se que estas de visita, pero hazme este favor. Kenny no es cualquier chico, tú lo viste. Solo déjame tener algo de emoción con él y nos iremos ¿Si? – Pone ambas manos juntas en señal de suplica.

–Bien, tú ganas, Tratare de hacer un gran esfuerzo. Pero no prometo nada–

Los Chicos regresaron nuevamente. Traían algo de leña para una fogata y unos pares de cerveza. Ahora se dirigían a un lugar del lago que era muy usado para ese tipo de "encuentros". Al llegar el lugar estaba solo. La tierra de ahí estaba muy compactada y sin ningún arbusto o pasto que creciera. Alrededor había unos troncos de madera donde se podían sentar. Pusieron la leña en el centro y con algo de dificultades la prendieron para hacer una fogata que los iluminara.

Kenny y Tammy se sentaron juntos en uno de los troncos y Butters con Kelly en otro. Ambas parejas estaban algo separadas. No podían oír las conversaciones del otro pero si ver lo que hacían. El chico menor vio que su amigo se la pasaba platicando y riendo con su acompañante con alguno que otro manoseo de vez en cuando. Su amigo se estaba divirtiendo a sí que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por divertirse también. Se armo de valor y rompió el hielo.

–Y dime– Pregunta algo nervioso – ¿De dónde eres?– La chica pensó en ignorarlo, pero ya estaba ahí así que más da si hablaban. Tal vez el tiempo así se iría más rápido.

–De nueva jersey– responde con naturalidad. Después de ese pequeño intro, siguieron platicando de cosas triviales y Butters sintió un poco más confianza. Cada vez que no sabía qué hacer miraba a su amigo y lo imitaba. La chica sintió un poco de comodidad al hablar con el pequeño rubio. Era como conversar con su hermana, hablando de sus colores favoritos, muñecos de Hello Kitty y ropa de moda. Así paso casi una hora. De pronto Kenny besa a Tammy en la boca muy candente y al ver eso, el pequeño rubio intenta hacer lo mismo. Se acerca al rostro de Kelly y al intentar juntar los labios con la chica esta voltea su rostro a otro lado y con una mano lo aparta de él.

–Dios, No puedo hacerlo– Exclama en voz alta. Butters entendió lo que pasaba. La chica no tenía el más mínimo interés en él y hasta sentía algo de asco. Se levanta sale corriendo hacia el bosque tratando de contener el llanto.

–Butters ¿Qué paso? – Le grita Kenny al verlo salir de esa manera

–Tammy, lo siento, pero no iba a besar a ese idiota– Decía mientras se acercaba a ellos 2

–Hey zorra– Le responde muy enojado –No le digas así, el es mi amigo– Tammy se separa de él en ese instante.

– ¡Tu no le hables así! – Le dice la chica que se supone que era su pareja –Ella no tiene la culpa de que tu amigo sea un completo pendejo– Kenny no podía permitir que hablaran así de Butters. El significaba mucho para él y no importa si se trataba de una chica muy hermosa, simplemente no toleraba aquello.

–Saben algo– les responde el rubio –Vallase a la mierda las dos– Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir corriendo a buscar a su amigo. Las otras dos se quedaron boqui abiertas al escuchar eso.

– ¡Butters! – Gritaba El rubio con toda su fuerza, caminado entre la maleza del bosque. Se lamentaba mucho de lo que había pasado, se supone que eso no terminaría así. Maldecía a esas dos chicas por haber herido así a su pobre Butters. Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse de seguir buscando oye unos pequeños llantos a un lado. Camina hacia la dirección de donde provienen, mete su mano sobre unos arbustos y al hacerlos a un lado ve al chico que buscaba. Este se encontraba sentado en el suelo, recargado en un árbol, en posición fetal, limpiándose las lagrimas de su rostro.

– Butters… ¿Estás bien? – pregunta aun sabiendo que no lo estaba, pero ahora era su turno de apoyarlo justo como él lo hizo durante esas ultimas semanas con sus estudios, aun que creía que esto era más grave.

–Yo… lo… lo… siento– respondió el chico sin atreverse a mirarlo, tratando de parar su llanto y que no viera sus lagrimas pues le apenaba mucho que Kenny lo viera en ese estado –No quería arruinar tu cita– Kenny se puso de rodillas y se sentó frente a él, mirándolo de frente

–Hey, no era una cita, además, Kelly es una tonta, no se daría cuenta de que tiene algo bueno ni aunque la golpeara en la cabeza. Mándala al demonio– Trataba de animarlo, hablándole con un tono suave y dulce.

–No es solo Kelly, es que… siempre ha sido así con todas las chicas. Recuerdo que tuve que pagar 5 dólares por mi primer beso pues ninguna chica me lo había dado. Y cuando pensé que tenía una novia, una chica muy linda de pasitas, resulto ser que solo hacia su trabajo haciéndome gastar en el restauran. Siempre ha sido así. Todos piensan que soy feo, aburrido y poco interesante. Supongo que me quedare solo el resto de mi vida. Nunca encontrare a alguien que en verdad me quiera – Dio un fuerte suspiro, pensando que el aceptar ese hecho haría que dejara de llorar.

–No digas eso. Yo no pienso eso de ti. Estos días he visto que eres alguien muy lindo, con un corazón de oro. Eres la mejor persona que he conocido en toda mi vida. Cualquiera seria afortunado de salir contigo– En esos momentos Kenny estaba siendo totalmente sincero, decía exactamente lo que pensaba de Butters sin meditar antes en sus palabras. Tal vez fue el hecho de que verlo llorar, herido, tan vulnerable hiciera que se diera cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía por él.

–Solo me dices eso porque eres mi amigo– Le responde sin creerse una palabra de lo que había oído, pero en eso, Kenny lo toma de la barbilla y hace que lo obligue a verlo a los ojos sin pensar en lo que hacía, solo siguiendo sus impulsos.

–No lo digo porque si– Sus rostros se acercan más y Butters se sonroja por la situación –Yo de verdad pienso eso de ti… yo…– El corazón del pequeño rubio se aceleraba más y más rápido. No sabía qué hacer ante aquella situación y de pronto los labios de su amigo estaban pegados a los suyos. Ambos pusieron su mente en blanco. No pensaban en nada más que en besarse. Perdieron totalmente la noción del tiempo y solo seguían moviendo su lengua en el interior de la boca del otro, oyendo los latidos de ambos.

Cuando Butters abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de lo que habían hecho. Este le dio un empujón repentino a Kenny haciendo que callera de espaldas al piso. Butters Se levanto rápidamente sin mirar atrás y salió corriendo nuevamente

–Espera– Le grito el Rubio de ojos azules. Pero cuando se levanto del piso para intentar seguirlo, lo había perdido completamente de vista.

Butters solo corría hacia su casa con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas le daban. Lloraba por la confusión de todo lo que paso. No sabía que sentía en esos momentos. ¿Por qué Kenny hizo eso? ¿Por qué lo beso? Se supone que eran amigos, pensó que podían ser los mejores amigos como lo eran Stan y Kyle, pero después de esto ni si quiera entendía que es lo que sentía por Kenny y eso lo destrozaba por dentro. Siguió corriendo y llorando sin mirar atrás. Lo único que quería era llegar a su casa, ir a su cuarto y esconderse ahí para que nadie lo viera.

* * *

**Bien, pues hasta aquí acaba esto. Si, soy malvado que interrumpo en la parte mas romántica XD. Los siguientes capítulos ya son masa románticos y obviamente tendrá que haber un lemon (cara de pervertido). El viernes actualizare, a si que hasta entonces.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola mis queridos amigos y amigas de FF. Si lo se, me desaparezco un año y de repente otro capitulo. Pero al menos quería terminar este FF para todos los que aun sieguen esta historia, a si que espero que estén feliz por ver como va terminando esto. **

* * *

– ¡Vamos, solo un disparo más!– Le gritaba Cartman a Stan. El azabache y el pelirrojo estaban jugando un videojuego de disparos, sentados en el piso de rodillas frente a la televisión de la sala de la casa de los Broflovski.

– ¡Te tengo! – Exclamo el pelinegro para matar el personaje de su amigo quedando victorioso.

– ¡Sí!, te lo dije, los judíos siempre mueren– Dijo el castaño regordete mientras daba un pequeño baile en frente de Kyle.

–Mi personaje ni si quera era judío pendejo– Le respondió molesto. A pesar de los años, cuando se trataba de esos 2, siempre parecían niños peleando por todo.

–Bien, ya saben las reglas, el perdedor pasa el control– Dijo Stan para que su amigo no siguiera discutiendo.

–Está bien, Kenny es tu turno– Kyle sostiene el control con una mano mostrándoselo al rubio, pero este apenas si estaba escuchando. Su mente no paraba de pensar en lo que paso ayer. Jamás en su vida se había interesado en un chico. Para él los pechos de las mujeres eran el mayor placer del mundo, pero esa noche fue diferente. Beso a Butters sin saber que hacia realmente y lo que más le preocupaba… es que no le desagrado.

–Llamando tierra a Kenny ¿estas ahí? – Pregunto el pelirrojo mientras movía la palma de su mano frente a la cara de su amigo para ver si así reaccionaba.

–Perdón ¿Qué decían? – respondió el rubio volviendo a prestar atención

–Que es tu turno– Le dijo el azabache

–Yo… creo que hoy no tengo muchas ganas de jugar… que lo tome el que sigue– les respondió mientras su mirada se encontraba en el piso.

–Bien, es mi turno entonces, les mostrare como es que se juga– Cartman toma el control rápidamente. Stan y el continuaron jugando si prestarle atención a Kenny, pero Kyle se le quedo viendo por un buen rato.

Pasaron así unos minutos. Kenny seguía hundido en sus pensamientos, tratando de darle algún significado a ese "incidente". Lo cierto es que extrañaba a Butters y no quería dejar de hablarle. Pero en estos momentos su relación se había complicado y no sabía qué hacer para solucionarlo. ¿Tenía que pedir una disculpa? Pero no hizo nada malo ¿o sí? Fue solamente un beso, tal vez no significaba nada. Mentira, el sintió algo en ese beso ¿pero que era? Y así, entre más lo pensaba, más confuso terminaba. Entonces dio un fuerte suspiro. Uno hondo y largo.

–Jamás creí que llegaría este día– Le dijo Kyle mirándolo. Kenny reacciona y voltea a verlo

– ¿De que hablas? – Le pregunta confuso

–De ti. Tienes todos los síntomas. Distraído, pensativo y suspiros largos y profundos. Al fin te ENAMORASTE– le dijo con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

Una de las virtudes de Kenny era el aceptar rápidamente las cosas. Tal vez el hecho de su inmortalidad le hacía ver las cosas más distintas. "¿Enamorado?" pensó. "¿Estoy enamorado de Butters?" Lo analizo por un momento y entonces el verlo de esa manera toda encajo. "Estoy enamorado de Butters" Se dijo a si mismo pero como una afirmación no como pregunta. En su rostro aparece una gran sonrisa. Abrazo a Kyle de lo contento que se puso

–Siempre has sido el más inteligente de todos nosotros. Gracias– Le dijo mientras aun lo abrazaba. Los demás voltearon a ver qué demonios pasaba pero ni el pelirrojo lo entendía. Kenny se levanta y sale corriendo a la salida.

– ¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto aun muy confuso Kyle.

–Tengo que verlo, tengo que decírselo– Les dijo gritando sin mirarlos

– ¿A quién? ¿Decirle que? ¿De que estas hablando? – Siguió preguntando el pelirrojo, pero El rubio hizo caso omiso salió de la casa cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

Llego jadeando a la casa de los Stotch. Se quedo frente a la puerta por un rato. Ni si quiera tenía un plan de cómo debía decir las cosas, pero aun así no se detuvo. Toco la puerta. Los segundos parecían horas. Al oír los pasos dentro de la casa al acercarse a la entrada su corazón latía con más fuerza. La perilla gira, da un gran respiro para poder hacerlo.

Este día había resultado ser más complicado de lo que esperaba. Se supone que hoy estaría con su mejor amigo hablando de lo genial que fue la noche anterior, platicando las experiencias que tuvieron con sus chicas y riendo por todo lo que habían hecho. Pero no fue así, todo salió completamente diferente, tanto para él como para Butters.

–Buenos días Kenny– Saluda Linda Stotch.

–Buenos días… yo… puedo… estaba… me preguntaba… Butters…– Trata de hablar, de decir algo coherente, pero su mente y boca no estaban del todo sincronizados y balbuceaba palabras al azar. La madre se le queda viendo algo extraño, pero en una de tantas cosas que dijo oyó el nombre de su hijo

– ¿Buscabas a Butters? – Pregunto un tanto confusa

– ¡Sí! – Le respondió case en un grito. Eso es lo que más deseaba en estos momentos.

–Lo siento, el no está, salió muy por la mañana a la biblioteca. Dijo que tenía que terminar un trabajo que entregaría el lunes. ¿Quieres que le diga algo cuando llegue? – El Rubio ni si quiera se molesto en decirle algo a la dama. Salió nuevamente corriendo.

Fue a la biblioteca a buscarlo, pero al llegar estaba completamente sola. Era domingo, no había nadie dentro a excepción de la bibliotecaria. Salió y se sentó en un escalón. Obviamente Butters les había mentido a sus papas de que vendría a la biblioteca. La pregunta es donde estaba realmente.

Miro al cielo, tenía que calmarse, pensar un poco pues estaba actuando muy impulsivamente. Cerró los ojos y entonces recordó el lugar favorito de Butters. Sin duda tendría que estar ahí.

Ahora se fue corriendo a la escuela. Al llegar a la escuela se brinco por una pared que no estaba muy alta. Inmediatamente fue a la entrada del sótano. Lo más probable es que Butters ya estuviera adentro. Pero al llegar ahí, vio que el rubio menor estaba sentado en uno de los escalones de la entrada. Se pregunto por qué aun no estaba dentro, pero al mirar la puerta vio que ya no era la que estaba el viernes. La puerta vieja y oxidada la habían cambiado por una nueva y fuerte. La habían soldado por lo que ahora ya era imposible entrar a escondidas.

–Butters– Kenny solo se le ocurrió decir eso; el nombre de su amor para que se percatara de que él estaba ahí.

–Era mi lugar favorito– Respondió sin levantarse ni voltear a verlo –Siempre que no sabía que debía hacer venia aquí y me hacía pensar las cosas. Ahora ya ni si quera eso tengo– Butters sintió que en menos de un día había perdido mucho. De alguna forma sintió que perdió a su mejor amigo, y ahora, lo que por años fue su lugar favorito también estaba fuera de su alcance. Su vida era cada vez peor. No sabía qué hacer en esos momentos.

–Sabes algo– Le respondió Kenny sentándose a un lado de él –cuando me llevaste ahí por primera vez, cuando sentí por primera vez el vapor cubriéndome, me sentí en paz, una paz en mi alma que jamás pensé que pudiera sentir de otra forma. Creí que en ningún otro lugar podría sentir lo mismo. Pero me equivoque. Esa sensación la volví a sentir nuevamente fuera de este lugar– El pequeño rubio abrió sus ojos. Quería saber si no todo estaba perdido, tal vez Kenny encontró otro lugar similar a este. Tal vez aun podía tener un lugar favorito.

– ¿A si? – Pregunto un poco animado– ¿Cuándo? – Aun no lo miraba directamente. Le daba pena pues pensaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Kenny se movió y se sentó frente a él para poder verlo directamente a los ojos. Puso sus manos sobre el rostro del pequeño para que lo pudiera ver a los ojos.

–Cuando te bese– Y así, sin previo aviso nuevamente Kenny besa a Butters, un beso lento y profundo. Pero esta vez el rubio menor pensó en las palabras que escucho. Ahora relajo su cuerpo como lo hacía cuando se paraba antes de ser cubierto por el vapor. Entonces entendió lo que dijo Kenny. Mientras se besaban podía sentir pasar muy lentos los segundos. Sentía el calor que le daba y no oía nada más que las respiraciones que salían agitadas de sus cuerpos. En esos momentos no solo se sentía en paz. Fue mejor que eso. Se sentía feliz. Pudieron estar así por horas, pero la falta de aire los obligo a separarse.

–Se que este era tu lugar favorito pero– Lo toma de las manos– si me dejas… yo… quiero ser tu lugar favorito– Aquello hizo que Butters soltara unas lagrimas. Kenny se preocupa por eso. Tal vez no estaba interesado en una relación como él lo pensaba. Tal vez Butters solo quería tener de vuelta su mejor amigo y él lo había arruinado todo, pero en eso El rubio menor lo abraza muy fuerte

–Kenny… yo– decía aun entre sollozos –Yo también quiero ser tu lugar favorito – Después de esas palabras, ambos se besaron nuevamente. Por fin Encontraron su lugar en este mundo.

* * *

**Bueno, se puede decir que este es casi el final, solo falta un pequeño epilogo de como terminarin ya las cosas despues de lo sucedido y seria todo. Nos leemos pronto**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola, pues traigo este epilogo de este fic. Por fin le pude dar un final a esta historia y la doy por completa. espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier agradecimiento o comentario dejen sus reviews uwu.**

* * *

Epilogo

– Dios, pensé que nunca llegaría el descanso. Muero de hambre– dice el castaño regordete mientras se acomodaba en la banca del comedor

– ¡¿Cómo es posible que tengas hambre culón?! Estuviste comiéndote una bolsa de papas durante todas las clases– responde el pelirrojo en un reclamo

–Estoy en crecimiento, tengo que alimentarme bien.

– Estás gordo por comer tanto mugrero.

–Chicos basta– interrumpe el pelinegro para que la discusión se terminara ahí –Donde esta Kenny ¿No va a comer con nosotros?

–No lo sé– responde Kyle –No nos molesto en tolas clases, lo cual es raro de él.

–Estuvo todo el tiempo hablando con Butters – responde Cartman mientras le daba una mordida a una hamburguesa que tenía en sus manos.

–Guau, esos dos han estado muchos tiempo juntos– dijo el azabache

–Sí, Kenny ya aprobó el examen. Había dicho que después de eso se olvidaría de estudiar – dijo Kyle mientras abría su almuerzo

Del otro lado del pasillo unos rubios caminaban juntos al comedor.

–No sé si sea una buena idea comer con ustedes, nunca les caí del todo bien a los demás– Responde el rubio menor mientras frotaba sus nudillos nervioso

–No seas tonto, además eso no me importa, ahora estamos juntos y si ellos son mis amigos tendrán que aceptarte. Vamos.

Se acercaron a la banca donde estaban los otros 3 chicos. Kenny solo hizo un saludo como cualquier otro día mientras Butters sin decir nada se sentó a su lado.

–Que hay chicos– dice el rubio de naranja acomodándose en su lugar.

–Hola Kenny –Le contesta el pelirrojo mirando a Butters un tanto confuso – ayer te fuiste muy repentinamente, ya no supimos de ti y…– antes de que terminara su frase lo interrumpen

– ¿Que hace el nerd aquí? – pregunta con su peculiar tono grosero Cartman señalando a Butters.

El pequeño rubio se pone nervioso ante el ataque del chico gordo, pero por debajo de la mesa, Kenny lo toma de las manos para darle un poco de valor.

–Cartman, cierra la boca– Le contesta en seco Stan –no es la forma de decirlo… pero por que Butters está contigo, los exámenes ya acabaron.

–Pues más vale que se vallan acostumbrando– Le contesta Kenny a sus amigos con una voy segura y un poco fuerte –Ahora Butters en MI NOVIO.

– ¡KENNY! – Grita en pequeño rubio totalmente sonrojado ante esa declaración tan directa de su novio. Cartman se golpeaba el pecho por el pedazo de carne que se le atoro, Kyle se cubría la nariz pues la leche se le salía de sus fosas nasales por el impacto de la noticia y Stan solo se quedo con la boca abierta. Todo en menos de 5 segundos.

Kenny solo se limito al soltar una pequeña risita al ver la reacción de todos.

– Que asco con ustedes– dijo el castaño mientras recogía sus cosas – Lo creía de cualquiera, incluso del judío, pero jamás pensé que tú fueras un maricón. Yo me largo– Diciendo esto se levanta de la mesa para dejar a los otros 4

– No le des importancia Butters, ya se le pasara – Le dijo el chico de naranja a su novio sin dejar de soltarle la mano en todo momento.

Kyle y Stan se quedaron viéndolos por un par de segundos, callados y sin saber que decir y un tanto asustados aun al ver a su amigo tomado de la mano de otro chico.

– ¿Esto es en serio Kenny? ¿De verdad estas saliendo con Butters? – pregunto el pelirrojo aun sin asimilar la noticia

–Si Kyle, nunca me había sentido tan seguro de algo en mi vida.

–Y tu Butters – dirigió su mirada ahora al otro rubio – Conoces la reputación de nuestro amigo, sabes que es muy promiscuo, sin ofender Kenny, pero sabes que es verdad. ¿Aun así quieres una relación con él?

No es que Kyle estuviera en contra de la decisión que tomaron, pero no quería que ninguno de los dos saliera lastimado de lo que fuesen a hacer. Quería estar seguro de que ambos sabían lo que hacían y no solo fuera algo momentáneo.

Con aquella pregunta, Butters miro al piso y guardo silencio por un momento. Sabía que Kyle tenía razón, Kenny gozaba de una reputación muy grande, de alguien muy promiscuo. Sin embargo no pudo encontrar una razón más que la que estaba a punto de decir.

–Yo lo amo– Dijo el pequeño rubio sin bacilar mirando directamente al pelirrojo

Todos se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos al oír eso. No había nada en el mundo para contrarrestar esas palabras.

Kyle solo dio un suspiro. Miro a su amigo azabache y este le respondió con una mirada de aceptación.

–Siempre serás mi amigo Kenny– le dijo el pelinegro – Y Butters es más que bienvenido a jugar con nosotros cuando quieran a mi casa.

–Gracias Stan–Le respondió el chico de anorak con una gran sonrisa. Miro a Kyle aun esperando una respuesta de él.

–Prométeme que trataras bien a Butters– Le dijo sonriendo, aceptando la decisión de su amigo.

–Lo hare.

El día de clases transcurrió normalmente. A la salida todos se fueron a sus casas. Stan invito a sus amigos a ir a jugar un rato pero Kenny lo rechazo pues quería estar con Butters un rato más.

Los dos se fueron a un lugar apartado de la ciudad, un lugar cerca de la carretera. Se sentaron debajo de un roble donde no los pudieran ver o molestar.

–Te dije que no te preocuparas, sabía que ellos lo tomarían bien– le dijo El chico grande a su novio mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

–Aun así no fue fácil. Además que le diré a mis papas. Nunca fui bueno mintiendo y si me descubren no sé que me harán. Me castigarían de por vida y…

Sin acabar de terminar de hablar Kenny beso al pequeño para que se callara un momento. Butters se relajo mientras besaba a su novio. La sensación no había cambiado desde la primera vez.

–No te preocupes por eso, deja que las cosas pasen a su tiempo– le dijo el chico de naranja mientras le daba una sonrisa a lo que Butters le respondió moviendo la cabeza

Se quedaron ahí un tiempo, abrazados viendo hacia el cielo.

–Sabes– dice el rubio mayor –Este podría ser nuestro lugar favorito ahora.

–No para mi – Le responde el menor a lo que el otro se le queda viendo extrañado. Era un muy buen lugar, aislado, cómodo y muy lindo.

– ¿No te gusta? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

–No es eso, pero mi lugar favorito será donde sea que este contigo– Le dice mientras le da un beso nuevamente.

Y por fin lo entendió. Ahora tenían un lugar donde ser felices, y lo mejor era es que podía ser donde sea, mientras estuvieran juntos.

FIN.

* * *

**Pues asi se cierra esta historia. Tengo en mente otro multichaper pero despues lo subiera cuando lo tenga mas definido. Muchas gracias a todos y todas por leerme y espero sinceramente que les guste como quedo.**


End file.
